


Daly Dewis Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 20,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some short little drabbles about Dewis. They aren't very long at all, but people have been sending me prompts on tumblr so I guess I am posting them here so more people can read them.





	1. Jealousy pt 1

_Dewis drabble request one of them getting jealous_

\----  
It shouldn’t have bothered her, it really shouldn’t have, but alas it did. The more that Rachel saw Steph clinging all over Kristie the more she wanted to strangle McCaffrey. She knew that they were just friends, just best friends even, but Rachel was getting a bit tired of Steph third-wheeling their every waking moment.

Rachel was beginning to feel like she was the one who was third-wheeling the two best friends and she didn’t like it. It was why she kept staying later and later at practice. She knew that Steph would probably have already cooked Kristie dinner. She had to give it to Kristie’s best friend, the girl knew how to take care of KMew.

Still, there was this feeling of jealousy in the pit of Rachel’s stomach. She wanted to be the one taking care of Kristie, she wanted to be the one making her feel better. It had been her idea to lift Kristie’s spirits by bringing Steph to visit, but now she just wanted the girl to go home so that she could have some alone time with her girlfriend.

Sighing softly, Rachel threw her gear into the back of her car so she could start the drive home when her phone rang with a facetime call from Kristie.

“Hey, darling.” Rachel greeted, plastering a fake smile on her face.

“Hey babe, are you coming home soon? What’s with the fake smile, is everything okay? I miss you.” Kristie pouted a little bit, she knew when her girlfriend was faking a happy expression.

“I miss you too, was just showering and probably gonna grab something to eat before I headed home.” Rachel said, trying to give a more genuine smile. “Just a bit tired from practice is all.”

Kristie didn’t look convinced. “I can cook for us.”

“Nah it’s okay, why don’t you and Steph just go ahead and eat,” Rachel suggested not wanting to butt in, she was too busy sulking and throwing herself a jealous little pity party.

Kristie seemed to finally understand what was going on. “Steph flew home early today, something about needing to go check in with the Red Stars. Come home baby please?”

“Alright, I’ll be home in a minute.” Rachel said, a little bit more excited.

“You know you’re cute when you’re jealous but you don’t need to be. You can always talk to me babe, you don’t have to be jealous. Now come on home, and let’s have some us time. I missed my princess Rachie.” Kristie said blowing a kiss at the screen before hanging up.

Rachel felt better now and a tad silly for letting her jealousness get the best of her. She knew she’d have to communicate better with her girlfriend in the future.


	2. Jealousy pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kristie's turn to get jealous

_Thanks for the Dewis jealousy fanfic loved it! Maybe can you do one with the roles reversed this time and Kristie is the one jealous?_

\----

She knew it shouldn’t have bothered her, people always hit on Rachel. Honestly, Kristie didn’t blame them, her girlfriend was hot as hell and her accent was sexy. She didn’t fault them for hitting on the other blonde, but what irritated her was that Rachel was clearly out to eat with her and the waitress would not stop batting her eyelashes and flirting with Rachel. 

The waitress was being overly attentive and putting her hand on Rachel’s shoulder. She had even tried to slip Rachel her number, and Kristie was livid. Her mood had gone from sunshine and rainbow to a tornado warning in zero time at all. 

It wasn’t that Kristie didn’t trust Rachel, she did. When they first got together and even before they talked about Rachel’s reputation and the English player hadn’t let Kristie down yet. Still, there were those little cruel voices in Kristie’s head that told her she couldn’t compete with the waitress. 

“Hey why don’t you pay the bill, I’m going to meet you in the car,” Kristie suggested, feeling sick to her stomach. She just needed to get away from the situation. She didn’t want to lash out at Rachel, nor did she want to cause a scene at the restaurant. She figured she could talk to her girlfriend about it later, in a healthy way. 

Rachel frowned watching Kristie go, she knew Kristie didn’t like when other girls were all over her. It irritated her girlfriend to no end, she had tried to tell the waitress she wasn’t interested but the woman hadn’t backed off. 

Going up to pay the bill, she cleared her throat. “Hey thank you for the service today, but I am not sure my girlfriend appreciated you hitting on me. So next time, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that.” Rachel said, ignoring the frown and the huff that came from the waitress.

Walking out to the car, Rachel walked over and lightly pinned Kristie against the door. She kissed her deeply, wanting to show Kristie that she only wanted one girl. She kissed the blonde until they were both breathless before pulling back. 

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” Kristie asked, a shy smile on her face. 

“Just letting my girlfriend know that I love her and she’s the only one I have eyes for.” Rachel said winking at her.


	3. Daly Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle time

“Babe? Are you home?” Rachel felt like her legs weighed a hundred pounds. All she wanted to do was curl up with her girlfriend and sleep. The practice had been brutal and she had taken a few hard knocks. 

“I’m in the bedroom,” Kristie called, her voice muffled by whatever she was doing. 

Rachel walked in and couldn’t help but laugh as she saw Kristie struggling with getting a fitted sheet on the bed. She gently hip-checked her girlfriend to the side and helped her fix the sheets. 

They smelled fresh and like Rachel’s favorite laundry soap. “Did you wash these?” She asked looking to Kristie.

“Yeah, I figured there is nothing like sleeping on fresh sheets. You’ve been working hard and sometimes it’s the little thing. I have dinner in the oven, it’ll be another hour.” Kristie promised, moving over to press a tender kiss to Rachel’s lips. 

Rachel kissed her back and finished making the bed. “What do you say we cuddle a little bit until it’s ready.”

Kristie giggled and laid down opening her arms to hold Rachel. “I think that’s just what the doctor ordered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some kudos and love, because I am sick and I actually need some validation
> 
> \- Becks


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewis date night

Kristie had to admit her favorite day of any given week was Monday. The reason for this was that Monday usually meant date night with Rachel. They would trade on and off about who got to plan the date. This time it was Rachel’s, and Kristie was excited to see what the girl would come up with. 

It had been harder to go on romantic dates since Kristie had injured her leg, but she knew that Rachel would still come up with something sweet and cute. That was something that Kristie really loved about the girl. No matter what Rachel was always trying to make her feel better and doing little things to make her smile. 

“Hey love, I am home.” Rachel greeted as she walked into their shared apartment. She set her stuff down and immediately went to Kristie’s side placing a kiss on her lips. “I missed you today.” Rachel said, giving her a warm smile. 

“I missed you too,” Kristie admitted, running her fingers along Rachel’s cheek before smiling. “Did you bring food home? I can smell it.” 

“I did, but I need a little time to set up. So what I need from you is to go take a bath, I got you a bath bomb and some bath salt to help you relax. By the time you’re done with your bath, I’ll dinner all warmed up and the table set.” Rachel explained, kissing her cheek. 

It was true, Rachel looked forward to date night just as much as Kristie did. It had become their little tradition, a special few hours that they set aside all distractions and just hung out together and talked. 

Kristie felt touched by the gesture. “Thank you, love.” She went to take her bath, leaving Rachel alone to set up their dinner. 

Rachel had picked up a special bottle of wine and some pasta from their favorite little restaurant. She carefully set the table and lit some candles, before dimming the lights. She knew that Kristie had been sad about not getting to go out and do fun stuff so she though that maybe this could make her feel special. 

Twenty minutes later Kristie had gotten dressed and was walking out to the kitchen when she spotted Rachel messing with the radio. Rachel grinned at her and finished putting on their song, before holding her hand out to Kristie. 

“I thought maybe we could dance a little bit before we eat. I won’t keep you on your feet too long Princess. I just wanted to tell you I love you and happy date night.” Rachel pulled her close, letting Kristie rest her head on the English player’s shoulder.

Yes, Dewis date night was always the best part of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it sucks that they are so short, but really a drabble is only supposed to be a couple hundred words and less than a thousand. I am trying guys, I got a longer Dewis story planned out, I just gotta will myself to write it.


	5. Surgery sucks but girlfriends make it better

Kristie Mewis was still rather out of it, the pain pills making her feel loopy. She wasn’t even sure what day it was, all she knew was that her knee hurt badly. They had fixed her ACL but now came the long tedious process of healing up and trying to get back out there.

“How are you feeling baby?” Rachel asked her girlfriend as she walked into their bedroom to check on the girl. She could tell by the glassy look in Kristie’s eyes that the girl was a little out of it.

“My leg hurts,” Kristie complained, looking down at where her knee was propped up. “Surgery sucks.”

Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile and handed her a water bottle and another pain pill. “Here take this baby, I made you some soup too. I just have to grab it.”

“You’re so thoughtful,” Kristie said taking the pain pill and the water. She felt a little out of it as Rachel went to go get her the soup. Kristie knew she was lucky to have somebody as caring as Rachel to be her girlfriend. “I think I could marry you someday,” Kristie said softly once Rachel came back into the room.

Rachel just chuckled softly and sat on the side of the bed so she could help feed Kristie the soup. “The feeling is mutual babe.” She assured her, giving her injured girlfriend a loving look.

“Love you Rachie.” Kristie ate her soup, cuddling the best that she could into Rachel once she was done.

“I love you too.” Rachel said, playing with Kristie’s hair until her girlfriend fell asleep against her.


	6. Fighting is never fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewis fighting

Fighting, honestly it is the worst. Rachel is so used to getting into fights with her ex-girlfriends that she honestly expects the first time she gets into a real fight with Kristie that the girl is just going to walk away. Things have been so good, such a honeymoon that Rachel can literally feel her heart sinking. 

She's a hot head and she knows it. Kristie had been on her crutches, insisting on being independent and had knocked down one of Rachel's favorite bowls from England. She is so angry, the bowl had been a gift from her mom for her first cap with the English national team. It meant a lot to her and now it lay in broken pieces. She knew Kristie hadn't meant to do it. The girl wouldn't break her stuff on purpose but Rachel was pissed and she couldn't stop a biting comment before it tore past her lips. 

"Jesus Christ Kristie, you're not helping anything. Out!" Rachel snapped pointing out the kitchen. "You just have to be in the middle of fucking everything, you're not of use right now. You are trying to help but you're making everything worse"

Kristie looked hurt but said nothing as she limped out of the kitchen. She didn't want to react in anger and blow things out of proportion. 

"Babe..." Rachel sighed and cursed under her breath, she didn't even know why she had snapped at Kristie like that. It wasn't the girl's fault really, a lot had been weighing on Rachel. But now that she had let her temper get the best of her she knew that Kristie had every right to leave. 

For twenty long and tense minutes, Rachel cleaned up in the kitchen and tried to stay away from Kristie so that she could calm down. She knew she owed the girl an apology, but she had a sinking feeling that when she showed her face Kristie would break up with her. That's how this shit played out. 

A million worse case scenarios were playing in her head. Maybe she was being dramatic but everybody always left, she didn't want Kristie to leave her. Rachel marched towards the bedroom an apology on her lips when she saw Kristie sitting on the bed. It was clear she had been crying, but she hurried wiped at her tears when she heard Rachel approaching. 

"Kris, can we talk?" 

Kristie looked at her and sniffled a little bit. "I'm sorry for breaking your bowl. I really didn't mean too." Kristie said all at once, tears streaming down her face. "I am so sorry Rach."

The Striker's face softened and she took a few steps towards the injured girl. "Hey, I know you didn't mean too. I was upset that it got broken, but I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry to Kristie, truly."

Kriste couldn't deny that the girl's words had hurt. Ever since she had been hurt, she hated being waited on hand and foot, she just wanted to be able to do things on her own. "I really was just trying to help. I know me being injured and dependant on you hasn't been easy. I know you're frustrated baby, so am I." Kristie whispered softly.

Rachel felt her heart breaking when she saw how defeated the girl looked. She walked over and knelt down in front of her girlfriend cupping her face. "We're going to be okay right?"

Kristie gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah until you decide you don't want to be dating the injured girl."

Rachel shook her head and wiped away Kristie's tears. "I wouldn't trade you for the word Kristie. You're my girl and you mean more to me than some bowl. Can we just wipe the slate clean love?" Rachel asked, pressing her forehead to her girlfriend's.

"If you think you can forgive me." Kristie still felt guilty.

"Ohh I think I know a way you can make it up to me baby." Rachel teased kissing her affectionately. 

Kristie beamed at her. "Oh, I plan too."


	7. First valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thier first valentine's day

Anon said: Dewis valentine's day

\----  
Valentine's day had to be one of Kristie's favorite holidays. She loved all the pink and purples, the hearts and the half-off chocolates the next day. She was a big fan of events where it was okay to express love blatantly. It had been a long time since she had been in a relationship on Valentine's day and she was intending to make this one count. 

It also didn't hurt that this was going to be her very first Valentine's day with Rachel. Kristie was over the moon with excitement, happy little butterflies in her chest. She had tried to go all out and get her girlfriend a few small yet meaningful gifts. Rachel had been the very best girlfriend and Kristie was pretty sure she had never been this in love. 

Phase one of Kristie's plan to make it the best holiday ever was to make Rachel breakfast in bed. She had gotten up an extra hour early and made Rachel's favorite and brought it to her with a card. It was a silly card with a dog on the front, with hearts in its eyes that read. 'I wuff you' 

"Happy Valentine's day baby," Kristie said handing over food and the little card. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rachel gave her a tired smile and kissed her cheek. "Thanks love, happy valentine's day to you too." Rachel leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out the card she had gotten for Kristie. It was a sweet card that listed the top ten things Rachel loved the most about Kristie. 

The second phase of Kristie's plan was to have Rachel's favorite pizza delivered for dinner. Rachel had gotten Kristie a nice little charm bracelet with their initials, a heart, and a soccer ball on it. Kristie had gotten Rachel a new pair of cleats and a stuffed monkey that held a small box of chocolates.

"I hope you're going to share these chocolates with me. I couldn't possibly eat them all." Rachel said, pulling Kristie into a warm embrace. Rachel had never been with somebody who was as excited about the holiday as she was. It meant a lot to her that Kristie was putting in all the effort. "You're very sweet." 

Kristie shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to make you feel as loved, as you always make me," Kristie replied, giving her a gentle kiss. "It's our first valentine's day together and I want a hundred more with you."

Rachel kissed her back and pressed their foreheads together. "You know I think that sounds like a plan to me my love."


	8. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal doesn't really go to plan

The proposal was supposed to be elaborate, flower petals leading to where Rachel would be waiting down on one knee. Except that their dog had tracked the rose petals through the house, and Rachel had ruined their dinner by burning it. Rachel felt frustrated and was thinking that maybe it was an omen that she wasn't supposed to propose. 

On top of that Kristie was now wearing Rachel's hoodie that the ring box was in. Rachel had hidden the ring box in an old hoodie, not expecting Kristie to pick that one to be wearing. It was their one year anniversary and so far things had not gone as expected. Every time Kristie's hands moved to the hoodie's pockets, Rachel made an excuse to hold her hands. She knew Kristie was getting suspicious of her, but Rachel didn't know what to do. She didn't want to fuck up their one year anniversary anymore than she already had. 

"I love holding your hand babe, but my hands are sweaty It's getting kind of gross." Kristie teased, wondering why her girlfriend was being overly touchy. She loved Rachel being affectionate, but something was up with the girl. She appeared to be on edge and it gave Kristie some cause for concern. 

Sure their dog had chewed up the flowers Rachel had gotten her, at least according to the English girl. The food had burnt when they got to busy making out, but it wasn't the end of the world. The pizza was coming and it could still be a romantic date, at least that was what Kristie was thinking. 

The pizza arrived and Kristie got up to pay, when she reached into the jacket pocket she felt something weird. She withdrew her hand and the velvet box. A look of surprise crossed Kristie' face as she slowly opened the box, it was a beautiful engagement ring just like the one she had always pictured in her mind. She quickly put the ring back in her pocket, paid the pizza man and headed to the kitchen. She needed a moment to collect herself.

"What's taking so long?" Rachel asked, wondering why Kristie was taking so long. 

Kristie brought the pizza box out and on top of it was the ring box. She gave Rachel a questioning look.

"Oh... I can explain." Rachel's face drained of color. "You see I wanted to make our anniversary special but then the dog fucked up the flowers and I burnt our food...so.." She shrugged weakly. 

"Ask me," Kristie said softly, pushing the ring towards Rachel. 

Rachel looked utterly confused. "Wait right now? Are you sure? It's not romantic."

"I don't care, baby, ask me." Kristie gave her the widest smile she could manage. The older girl could literally feel her heart pounding in her chest, she could see a future with Rachel and she was excited. 

Rachel nodded and took the ring box. "Okay, if you're sure." She lowered herself down to one knee and took Kristie's hand. "Kristie I love you so much and maybe we're a bit unconventional but I wouldn't trade it. Even my worse days are better with you than my best days alone. I love you so much and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" 

Kristie lit up and nodded her head. "Yes, Rachel of course." She gave a watery laugh, launching herself at Rachel and kissing her happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this short drabbles, give me some love and validation plz.


	9. Eye drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewis + Kristie's hatred of eye drops

Prompt: Kristie hates eye drops and refuses to use them until Rachel makes her

\---

"My eye itches," Kristie complained for probably the tenth time that day.

Rachel had heard enough and getting up from where they had been cuddling on the couch, the younger blonde went to the counter and grabbed the eye drops. She knew a fight was about to ensure but Rachel had heard enough and was at the end of her rope. 

“Hold still,” Rachel demanded, approaching her girlfriend slowly. The doctor had prescribed Kristie some eye drops for an eye infection but Kristie refused to take them. By refuse, the girl literally would dump the drops in the trash or hide them behind stuff so she wouldn’t have to take them. 

Kristie hated eyed drops, she hated anything being near her eyes. She was certainly not going to put those hell drops in her eye of her own free will. So when Rachel started approaching her she tried to get up and make a run for it, except she couldn’t run. Her knee was still not a hundred percent. 

“I swear to god I’ll scream. Don’t you do it, Rachel.” Kristie warned, her eyes narrowing. 

Rachel scoffed. “It wouldn’t be the first time princess, I am sure the neighbors know my name by now. But you need to put the eye drops in.”

“I don’t want too, Rachel.” Kristie pouted at her girlfriend, folding her arms over her chest and trying to squirm away from her girlfriend who was still advancing on her. 

“We can do this the easy way Mewis, or we can do this the hard way. But as your girlfriend, I have to take care of you and you need to put the eye drops in.” Rachel said, trying to give her girlfriend an option. She normally wouldn’t force the girl to do anything, but she was also sick of Kristie complaining about her eye being itchy. 

Kristie groaned and shook her head rapidly, looking like a child who was throwing a fit. "I hate eye drops Rachel, you know this. They make it worse before they make it better." 

Rachel gave Kristie a look and then moving quickly as she straddled her girlfriend's lap and pinned her hands down. "Just let me get the damn eyedrops in your eyes and this will all be over. I am helping you." Rachel assured her, quickly squeezing the drops into the girl's eyes. 

Kristie was giving her the dirtiest glare she could manage, between blinking rapidly. "I hate you." She grumbled, finally twisting free and pushing Rachel off of her. 

"No, you don't, because you know your eyes are gonna feel all better in a few minutes and you'll be so thankful." Rachel teased with a smile. She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I am sorry baby, you just need to take care of your eyes. Your eyes are beautiful okay?" 

"I'm still mad," Kristie muttered but snuggled back into Rachel. Kristie could be a bit of a baby when she was sick, but she appreciated Rachel taking care of her even when she was being a pain in the ass. 

Rachel kissed her cheek. "I'll make it up to you later." She promised softly, playing with her girlfriend's hair until Kristie relaxed again.


	10. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel meets the family

Prompt: Rachel meets Kristie's family for the very first time.  
\---  
"What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm a fuckboy or something and they judge me before they even have given me a chance. What if Sam hates me?" 

To say that Rachel was freaking out was an understatement. The normally confident girl was a bit nervous okay more than a little bit. She had practically worn a hole in the carpet with her pacing. She had probably gone back and forth, back and forth like a million times at this point. 

Kristie sighed and stood up, taking her girlfriend's hand to stop her from pacing anymore. She was getting a little dizzy watching her do it anyway and she needed her to chill out for a minute. 

"Anybody who judges you or hates you without giving you a fair shot is losing out on meeting an amazing girl. Babe, I've gushed about you from the moment I met you." Kristie promised, running the pad of her thumb over Rachel's knuckles trying to calm her down. She knew that the English National Team player was nervous, but she believed in her. Kristie knew very well that as long as Rachel was treating her right, her family would love her. 

Rachel looked pained but tried to relax. She didn't want Kristie's parents to think that she was unworthy of their daughter. "Okay, so it's Sammy, Robert, and Melanie?" 

Kristie chuckled softly. "My mom's name is Melissa." She corrected, kissing her cheek. "But close enough."

Rachel groaned and began pacing again. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself. "I want them to like me, babe." 

"Rachel they are going to love you. Who wouldn't love somebody as amazing as you?" Kristie wanted to encourage her girlfriend, but she knew that Rachel would only calm down once the dinner was over. 

"Hey, Kris." 

Kristie lit up when she heard her sister's voice. She turned and jogged to Sam, tackling her taller sister in a hug. "Why hello, baby sis." She teased.

Sam rolled her eyes and hugged her tight before looking past her at Rachel. "What's up, Daly." She greeted, she knew her from around the league but this was different now as Rach was dating her sister. Sam sized Rachel up, before offering a hand. "You taking care of my sister."

Rachel shook her hand and nodded. "I am doing my best too, she's her own person though, and fiercely independent." Rachel had learned that very quickly in her relationship with Kristie. 

Sam chuckled at that. "Yeah, she is." She looked proudly at Kristie, glad that her sister was so happy. She had never seen Kristie this happy, at least not since her first call-up to the senior team. "You know I have to thank you, Daly, everybody always thought I'd be the gay Mewis." 

Kristie scoffed at that. "I'll have you know, that not everybody thought that." She muttered, taking Rachel's hand in her own. 

Rachel giggled quietly watching as the two sisters bickered back and forth. She felt a little more at ease now, but she knew she still had two people to impress. 

It turned out impressing Kristie's parents was a little bit easier than Rachel had originally thought. When they eventually made their way to dinner Rachel did her best to engage them in conversations about their business and their lives. She wanted to show that she was interested and cared. 

"So Kristie mentioned you play for England, I've always wanted to travel." Melissa Mewis said, eager to learn more about the girl that had stolen her daughter's heart. "Do you have any plans to spirit my daughter away?" 

Kristie choked on her water, and Sam began laughing at the expression on her sister's face. 

"Well, actually I was kind of hoping once the NWSL season was over that Kristie might come for a week or two to see my family and watch a few of my national team games." Rachel said, meeting Melissa's gaze directly. 

"Do you see your family very often?" Robert asked, interested in her answer. Family was very important to the Mewis', they had all been a very tight-knit family. 

Rachel gave a sad little sigh. "Not as much as I would like, I've been playing in the states for such a long time. But I do love my family, I talk to them often. That's why I really want Kristie to come with me when I go visit home. I want the most important people in my life to meet each other." 

Both Robert and Melissa seemed pleased with the answer. "Now onto a lighter subject dear, who is your American football team?" Robert asked, narrowing his eyes playfully. "Be warned there is a wrong answer." 

The Mewis sisters groaned but didn't interfere. Kristie knew it was important for Rachel to build her own sort of report with the parents. Sam on the other hand just wanted to see how Rachel would get herself out of the conversation. 

"Kristie has been taking me to some of the Patriot games, she's a fan and I am starting to like them as well." Rachel said, a smile breaking out on her face when she got the nod of approval. 

"She is a keeper," Melissa said giving a warm smile. 

"Actually I can play any position on the field outside of keeper," Rachel interjected, chuckling softly. 

"I have a feeling you're going to fit right in with this family," Sam mumbled, but she was happy for her sister. She gently nudged Kristie's foot under the table. "You picked a good one Kmew."

Kristie beamed happily and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Yeah, I really did pick a great one. I think I'm going to hold on to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all should leave me some love and kudos. Comments are nice too.


	11. Don't go breaking my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristie fears Rachel will break up with her.

Prompt: Rachel is acting a little distant and Kristie fears she is gonna get dumped  
\---  
Something felt off, maybe it was the way that Rachel only kissed her cheek as she all but jogged out of the apartment. Rachel had been acting strangling and to say that Kristie was concerned was an understatement. Something was going on, she could feel it in her bones, she just didn't know what. 

Kristie had tried to talk to her friends in Houston, she had asked a few different players but each one told her that Rachel was hopelessly in love with her and it was probably just something else. Ohai had told her that Rachel probably just stressed about World Cup qualifiers or stressed about the team. 

Still, Kristie was curious and wanted to get down to the bottom of whatever the heck was going on with Rachel. She was determined and when Kristie Mewis was determined, there was nothing going to stop her. There was this feeling in her gut that maybe Rachel was going to break up with her. 

Kristie wasn't sure she had done something worthy of being broken up with, but she was determined to confront the issue head-on. So when Rachel got home that night, Kristie was waiting on the couch. 

"We need to talk Rach." 

Rachel looked confused and a bit apprehensive. "About what?" She moved to sit down, giving her girlfriend the undivided attention.

"I want to know why you're going to break up with me," Kristie said, folding her arms over her chest,

“I… what? What are you talking about Kris?” Her eyebrows furrowed with concern, reaching out to touch Kristie’s knee. The girl pulled away, avoiding her touch.

“Come on, Rachel, I’m not dumb” Kristie sighed, tired. If Rachel was going to dump her, she wished she did it right away instead of keeping her waiting. She looked down at her hands. “You’ve been avoiding me for days. We barely talk, you don’t kiss me. It’s pretty obvious”

“Baby, I’m not breaking up with you” Rachel grabbed Kristie’s chin gently, forcing her to meet her gaze. “I love you, Kristie. I’m not going anywhere”

Kristie could feel the tears starting to build behind her eyes, here façade dropping. “But then why are you acting like that? Do you have someone else? Where have you been all day?” Her insecurity was taking over. She wanted to trust Rachel, but she had her own issues.

Rachel shook her head, smiling sadly and cupped Kristie’s face with her hands. “Kristie, you’re my girl. I haven’t looked at anybody else since you got to Houston last season, even before we started dating. You’re the one for me and I’m not leaving you. You’re stuck with me.” She sighed, running a hand through her own hair in frustration. 

"Then what is going on?" Kristie hated being vulnerable, but she was scared.

"I was planning a surprise party for your welcome back game," Rachel mumbled.

Kristie's eyebrows shot towards her hairline, the girl looked utterly confused. "Wait really?"

"Damn it, Kris, you know I am in love with you. I just wanted to fly your family in for the game, I've been making arraignments, I even was flying in Steph, because she means so much to you." Rachel stood up and grabbed Kristie's hand. "I would never ever cheat on you. You're the love of my life, and I am gonna marry you someday. Just try to trust me, I haven't let you down yet."

Kristie felt bad for ruining the surprise. "I am sorry babe."

Rachel chuckled and shrugged. "You can make it up to me later. Now I have to go pick up your parents at the airport, you wanna come? Maybe you can surprise them?"

Kristie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd like that."


	12. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first I-Love-Yous

Prompt: Dewis- one of them traces I love you on the others skin thinking they won’t be able to tell what it says but they can tell and this is the first I love you  
\--  
It's a heavy feeling, being in love. Rachel had learned a very long time ago that there were different times of love. There was platonic love, the love you felt for a best friend when they held your hand after a hard break up. That love was a good one, tender and sweet. It always felt like a warm summer day to her. 

The second kind of love Rachel had learned about was the puppy love. The type of love that had burned so brightly, a flash in the pan, so full of emotion that it fizzled right after it burned the brightest. It was sweet, like a passionate kiss, but it ended up feeling like being doused with cold water. A shock to the system, that left her feeling more dazed and wounded after.

But being in love with Kristie felt like it was a whole new ball game. Rachel hadn't said it yet, but there were things about the American girl that had Rachel feeling things she hadn't felt before.

There would be times that Kristie would just look at her and it felt like Rachel was flying like suddenly the air felt lighter. Everything seemed brighter somehow, colors seemed sharper and just more vibrant the more she was around Kristie. It felt meant to be and honestly Rachel had never had that. 

Truly the girl thought she had, she had tried to find the piece that was missing with so many people. Yet while they all served to teach her valuable lessons in self-discovery and love, it felt different with Kristie. 

It felt like a future and yet Rachel also felt scared. Scared that she would do something to fuck it up, scared that just maybe the girl would slip out of her grasp, just beyond reach. 

Rachel wanted to tell her that she loved her. Kristie more than deserved to hear it, but Rachel was nervous that perhaps her girlfriend didn't feel the same way. It had been a long four months and there had been heart emojis exchanged but it was different to actually say it.

Kristie was cuddled up in Rachel's side, and Rachel was lightly rubbing her arm just drawing little designs. Rachel glanced at her girlfriend and took a deep breath. She wanted to tell her so badly just what Kristie meant to her.

Slowly she traced 'I love you' into Kristie's shoulder, not even sure if the girl would realize. 

"I love you too." Kristie hummed softly after a moment. 

"What?" Rachel stammered, unsure if she had heard her girlfriend correctly. 

Kristie gave her a knowing smile. "I love you too. I love you, Rachel, with all of my heart." Kristie assured her, hoping that somehow the girl would understand. 

"I do love you, Kristie. So much, I don't even have words." Rachel blushed but thankfully squeezed her girlfriend's hand, her way of communicating the emotion she was feeling. 

"You don't need words love. I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it in your touch. Your love radiates in every way that matters." Kristie reassured her, giving her a gentle kiss. 

Yeah, Rachel knew love. She had felt it a lot in her life, but none of it compared to the love when she had Kristie Mewis in her life. That love was just damn near unexplainable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some validation, I am desperate xD. Follow me on tumblr and give me some love or prompts, whatever works.
> 
> \- Becks


	13. Nobody gets a happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's angsty, and it doesn't have a happy ending

Prompt: Kristie feeling like she is just one of Rachel’s season girlfriends and starts a huge fight then Kristie leaves back to Boston (It's angsty be warned)  
\---  
"So that is it then?" Rachel asked, her voice breaking as she stared at Kristie. She felt hurt and angry, mad that the girl was giving up on them before even trying to fight for what they had. "One bad fight and you're just going to leave?"

Kristie tried to ignore the stinging tears that were trying to fall, she didn't want to cry. Her voice was already hoarse from the screaming match her and Rachel had been having. "Yeah, that is it then." She said, her voice devoid of any emotion. 

The fight had started when Kristie had accused Rachel of getting to close to some of their newer teammates. She had felt Rachel slipping away from her and had called her out on it. Rachel had been adamant that she was not going to cheat on Kristie and that she would never do that. The fight had continued to escalate until they were both just going at each other verbally. 

Kristie knew she had thrown out some insults that were below the belt. She had called Rachel a player who was afraid of commitment because it meant she'd actually have to be an adult for once in her life. Rachel had fired back that at least she wasn't some inexperienced snowflake trying to date a girl because then at least she'd be relevant. 

Neither had meant the words they said, but the fight had continued until Kristie had suggested that they go their separate ways. Rachel had been stunned into silence watching as Kristie packed. 

"You are really going to walk out on me?" Rachel felt vulnerable, Kristie leaving felt far worse than anything the girl had said. Words hurt, but actions spoke so much louder than words. She could feel her heart breaking more and more with every step that Kristie took towards the door. 

Kristie couldn't look at her, she was trying her hardest not to break down but it wasn't working. "I am not just going to be a season girlfriend Rachel. I have feelings, feelings that you seem to care nothing about."

"Kristie please." Rachel didn't beg, but she was about to. She didn't want the girl to leave her. "I am sorry, don't leave me." 

"Hey maybe at least now I'll be relevant for being something other than Rachel Daly's flavor of the month." Kristie knew the words were mean and cold, she could see it in the way that Rachel crumpled. 

A low guttural cry tore from Rachel, as she sank to her knee defeated. All she could see through her blurry tear-filled vision was Kristie walking out on her. 

Kristie made it to the airport, but the next flight to Boston was leaving for a couple of hours. She figured she'd wait as long as it took to get on the plane. She wanted to go to Boston and get as far away from Rachel as she could. 

Kristie felt her phone ding with a notification of a text. It was from Rachel and she had half a mind to ignore it, she didn't want to talk right now. She deserved better than being treated like shit. She loved the girl but she needed some space.


	14. Maybe some people do get a happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently y'all don't like angst, so here is a fix it and a bit of a sequel to the previous chapter.

(part 2)  
Kristie didn’t look at the email until she got home to Boston, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She knew damn well that if she did she’d lose the only fire pushing her forward. 

The email was short, sweet even. It was clear that Rachel was apologizing but she wasn’t trying to get her back. Instead, she was agreeing that for the rest of the offseason they probably needed some space.

The venom that they had spat at each other burned and smarted in a way that they both knew was unhealthy. Kristie felt bad for walking out on Rachel, she knew so many people had done that to the girl and she was just the latest. Yet they had a lot of things they both needed to work through. 

At the end of the email was something that gave Kristie a little bit of hope. It wasn’t much but a simple quote. ‘I have loved you yesterday, today and I will love you tomorrow. Love is a complex thing that ebbs and flows, but I hope someday it flows in our direction again’ 

They needed to be apart for a while, but Kristie was hopeful at the very least that maybe one day they could reconcile and fix the two broken hearts between them.   
\--  
(Part 3)  
\- 6 months later-

Kristie had been unsure if she should take the flight back to Houston. She wasn't really certain if she could handle Rachel moving on. She wasn't even certain that the girl had, but still, her heart was finally mending. They had talked a few times here and there, long enough for Rachel to mail back her things. 

Kristie couldn't deny that she missed Rachel, she missed the girl's smile. She had unfollowed her on social media, though she still spent the next month religiously checking to see if Rachel had shaded her or if the girl had moved on. Eventually, Kristie had stopped and had been working on herself for the past almost half a year, just focusing on recovering mentally, emotionally and physically. 

She was ready to walk into camp and start fresh but she wanted to get some closure with Rachel first. She had asked if they could meet up for a quick coffee, just to clear the air. What Kristie wasn't expecting was for Rachel to breeze into the coffee shop like a breath of fresh air. 

The girl from Boston felt her heart catch in her throat. It was unfair really, the way that Rachel still held the strings to her heart even after half a year. 

Rachel stared back at her, having a gay panic moment of her own. She had thought she'd be able to roll into the Starbucks and act unaffected but the second she saw the girl, all of her strategy and plan went out the window. Staring at Kristie was like staring at the sun, and yet even as it blinded her all she wanted was to get closer. 

"Hey." Rachel's voice was shaky and she already looked ready to just break down and cry but she managed to hold it together for the moment.

"Hey yourself." Kristie gave a weak laugh and nodded to the seat across from her. "You look nice Daly."

Rachel gave a modest shrug. "Yeah, been getting some sun here and there. You look nice as well, how's your knee?"

"It's getting better... Thanks for meeting me." Kristie knew they hadn't ended things well, but she missed her so much. 

Rachel looked into her eyes, searching for any traces of the girl she had fallen in love with. She must have seen something because she gave a small smile. "Yeah, I probably would have met you anywhere. I've always been a sucker for you." 

Kristie's heart squeezed painfully in her chest, leaving her feeling like she had no air. "Rachel..." She wasn't sure of anything, the girl's name felt like a prayer on her lips. What she was begging and pleading for, not even she was convinced of. 

Holding up a hand, Rachel interrupted her. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't say stuff like that. It's just you come back into my life and every inch of me is screaming at me, not to let you go again. I missed you so much Kristie, I know I fucked up. I know I said some shitty stuff, I've spent the last six months regretting it. Please don't leave me again." Rachel pleaded, it felt like being stabbed the last time she had to see her walk out. She wasn't sure her heart could handle it again. 

"Rachel please, I... I can't be your flavor of the week. I can't let you back in, not if you're not a hundred percent sure. You have the power to break me into a million pieces and it scares me." Kristie wanted to cling to hope that they could find their way back. She had looked at Rachel's message everyday, wanting to trust that they could. 

Rachel gave her a sad smile. "You've always been able to read me babe. I promise you, you were never a flavor the season. You mean so much more to me. Please give me another chance, I won't make you regret it. Please Kristie, these last six months have been hell. I've worked so hard on my issues but I love you, I want a future with you."

Both of them were crying now, tears streaming down their cheeks. Finally Kristie relented and nodded her head, Rachel had wooed her and won her over once. The American girl was positive that Rachel could do it again.

"Okay Rachel, one more chance. Make it count." Kristie said, hoping that this time they could get it right.


	15. I just missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel comes in the offseason to surprise her girlfriend

With the sun shining and yet the crisp air signaling the arrival of fall, the offseason had always been one of Kristie's favorite parts of the year. Sometimes she went and played overseas but with her knee, she had gone home to Boston. She missed hanging out with Steph and her sister, all she wanted to do was sleeping in and recover from everything. 

The only downside to being out of season was that she was missing her girlfriend. Rachel had got called into some National Team camps for England, and Kristie missed her like crazy. All she wanted was to be near to her and see her girlfriend on a more consistent basis.

They were making the long distance work though, skyping and texting constantly. It was more difficult with the time zone difference and everybody being in training. Kristie was still doing he rehabbing and Rachel was doing her training camps with England. She missed her so much but Kristie knew that she needed to be supportive and let her girl focus on furthering her career. 

"Hey, you ready Mewwy?" Steph asked, walking into the room. She and Kristie were supposed to go on a pedal boat ride together. It was part of the conditioning and getting Kristie back into a place of good physical fitness. 

Kristie checked her phone one last time, frowning when she didn't have her usual good morning text from Rachel. "Yeah, let's just go." She mused, ready to just get a move on with her date. 

The whole ride to the lake Kristie was rather quiet, and it was all Steph could do to not ruin the surprise. She hated seeing her best friend sad, all she wanted to do was make it feel better. She along with Sam had planned a surprise for Kristie to lift her spirits. 

"I packed a picnic lunch for us," Steph said softly, trying to get Kristie's attention as they neared the lake. Steph knew that the surprise would make Kristie happy, but she needed to keep the surprise a secret for a little longer. 

Kristie gave her a small smile, amused by her friend's antics. "Yeah? What did you pack, snack food?" Kristie teased softly, touched that Steph was trying to make her feel better. 

"Maybe, hey why don't you grab the paddleboat and I'll bring the snack okay," Steph suggested, dropping Kristie off so she could go park the car. 

Kristie was very confused but she figured at the very least Steph was just trying to divide and conquer some of the tasks. She got their paddle boat and walking to the dock when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. 

"Do you possibly have any room on that boat for another passenger?" Rachel stood at the edge of the dock, a wide smile on her face. She pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, watching as the American girl's face twisted from confusion to excitement.

"Rachel!" Kristie ran towards her, tackling her girlfriend into a big, warm hug. Kristie felt like crying, she couldn't believe that Rachel was here. "How, why, what are you doing here?" She stammered, not even sure where to start. She didn't want to let go of Rachel just in case the girl somehow vanished. 

Rachel laughed and rubbed her back. "I just missed you and according to Steph and Sammy, you were miserable without me. I have a couple days off and I thought I'd spend them with my favorite girl." 

Kristie kissed her softly, not wanting to waste any of their time together. It warmed her hear that her best friend and sister had teamed up to bring her girlfriend back to her. 

The English player kissed her back before pulling away as Steph walked up to them with the picnic basket. She took it from the girl and gave her a friendly smile, appreciating Steph's help in setting everything up. 

"I thought we might have a picnic on the water." Rachel wanted to make Kristie feel as special as she could. She wanted to create some happy memories before she had to go back to England. She had even got Kristie a gift from across the pond so that she'd have something to hold onto while they were apart. 

"I still can't believe you're here Rachie, but I am so glad you are." Kristie gave Steph a quick hug, mumbling a thank you to her best friend. "You coming with us?"

Steph shook her head. "I have plans with Sammy, besides this is your date. I'll see you two later." She gave Rachel a hug and then ruffled Kristie's hair. "Don't get too crazy on the water kid." Steph joked, before leaving the couple to their date. 

Rachel laughed and helped Kristie onto the paddle boat. "Your knee up to pedaling?"

Kristie nodded and smile. "Yeah, I can manage. I love you Rach, I really missed you so much."

"I love you and missed you too Princess." Rachel said getting in the boat so that they could go on their cute little date.


	16. Rain Delays and peptalks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain delay gets Rachel down and Kristie gives her a peptalk to psych her back up.

Prompt: Dewis during the rain delays  
\---

Focus. Focus. Focus.

Eyes on the goal Rachel.

Focus. Focus. Focus.

Rachel kept repeating the word over and over to herself trying to engrain it in her mind. The was a weather delay and it had already been an hour and a half. Rachel was doing everything she could to stay lose and stay focused. Her teammates were off doing their own thing to stay limber, but Rachel had secluded herself near her locker trying to stay in the mental headspace for the game. 

Focus. Focus. Fo-

Her focus was broken as somebody cleared their throat and tapped her on the shoulder. Rachel turned around ready to tell her teammates that she needed to stay focused when her eyes landed on her girlfriend. She gave Kristie a small smile and tilted her head. 

"What are you doing here babe?" Rachel asked softly, normally Kristie hung out in the spectator VIP boxes and supported her from up there. It wasn't that she wasn't excited to see Kristie, she was just more concerned about why Kristie might be in the locker room. "Is something wrong, is your knee okay?" Rachel's gaze shifted to the girl's knee, her eyes full of concern.

Kristie smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "The coach thought you might need a little bit of a pep talk, so I am here to remind you that you are not just ordinary Rachie. You are extraordinary. You are smart, fast, brave, you work hard. You are nobody's bitch, so don't let them push you around. Show everybody what makes you so great, and work your ass off." Kristie encouraged, running her fingers along her girlfriend's jaw. 

Rachel was surprised by the pep talk but also touched. It meant a lot that Kristie had come to try and psych her up for the rest of the game. 

"Who are you, babe?"

"Rachel Daly," Rachel replied, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. 

"I said, who are you? Come on louder, I want the whole stadium to hear you. Let the other team know who they are up against." Kristie challenged, her voice rising a few octaves.

"I'm Rachel Bloody Daly and I am going to score some goals." Rachel shot back, feeling more pumped up. She was jumping from foot to foot now, getting prepped to go back onto the pitch.

"Who do you play for?" Kristie gave her a gentle nudge. 

Rachel was really feeling the energy now, her teammates coming closer and joining in. "Houston Dash." 

Kristie stuck her hand out, waiting for the others to do the same. "And what does the Houston Dash do?"

"We Dash the fuck on." Rachel laid her hand down on top of Kristie's, the team doing their little huddle before they walked back out on the pitch.

Kristie smiled proudly as she watched the team go out. She wished she could be out on the pitch with them, but she still wanted to contribute any way that she could. She had learned that from watching her friend Ali Krieger. Even if having to ride the bench or carry water until she was healthy, was all that Kristie could do that she was going to do it with honor and pride. 

She started to walk back up to the stands when Rachel came jogging back over to her. Rachel gave her a gentle kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "I am scoring to score for you baby," Rachel promised softly to her, a look of pure lover and utter determination in her eyes. 

"Go make me proud Rachie." Kristie kissed her back and then tapped the girl's back. "I love you." She called after her. 

Rachel did keep her promise, scoring not once but twice, she had a hat trick but one of the goals was disallowed. Every time she scored she looked up at the stands, smiling at Kristie who was watching her with a look of approval.

Kristie headed down to the field after the game was finished and hugged her girlfriend. "I am so proud of you baby." She said giving Rachel a kiss, and checking her cheek where Marta had shoved her. "You okay?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, burrowing her face into the girl's neck. She had a brace, she had the win, and she had the girl of her dreams. "I think I am just fine."


	17. always go for the reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dewis shares a kiss on the pitch

Prompt: A dewis drabble about them kissing on the pitch after a goal or something like that and reactions would be funny  
\--  
Rachel Daly had waited what felt like a year to see Kristie Mewis back on the pitch, to be able to play loud and proud for the Dash together again. Rachel had struggled to focus the first time she saw Kristie back on the pitch but she was super proud of her girlfriend. She knew how much pain Kristie had gone through, how much blood, sweat, and tears that Kristie had sacrificed. That was why when Kristie scored a goal against North Carolina, Rachel ran from her part of the field all the way to Kristie and pulled her into a big hug. 

"You did it! I can't believe you did it! You're a fucking beast Mewis." Rachel cheered, picking her up and spinning her around. She set Kristie down after a minute, staring into the girl's eyes. "God I love you, Kristie."

Kristie blushed and gave her a hug. "It felt good to finally score again." She murmured breathlessly. Their team caught up to them and mobbed them, jumping on them excitedly. 

Rachel gently shoved a few of them off her girlfriend and drew Kristie into a big embrace kissing her softly. "Score another one for me babe." She teased her, biting at Kristie's lower lips. 

Most of the Dash was used to them kissing, but Sofia Huerta just stared and then giggled. "Come on you guys enough PDA, we have a game to win." She called running past them and tapping them both on the ass.

Jane who was in goal rolled her eyes. "You guys come on! I know I said we should win by any means necessary but I didn't mean distract the Courage by making out."

"Yeah well it does make Hinkle uncomfortable," Kristie called back, ignoring the look of disgust she and Rachel were receiving from the North Carolina player. 

Up in the commentary box, Aly Wagner was staring at Dalen Cuff. "You think the camera captured that?" She asked, rather proud of the players. 

"I think the whole world captured it." Dalen chuckled. "Mewis with a goal and a kiss of the week." 

"Perhaps we need a player kiss cam." Aly joked, before turning her attention back to the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know I need to update Anonymous Said: Dear Kristie, but y'all I am taking an online class and a 4-week spanish class. It has lots of homework and I am working like 2 jobs soon to add a third, so please be patient with me. I promise you I will write when I can but these next couple weeks I might be a bit busy. Real life responsibilities are a drag, trust me I know. Just be patient with me and I swear to you, I will get to more updates when things slow down.


	18. It's a team effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team helps Rachel propose

Prompt: The team helps Rachel propose  
\---  
"Come on Rachel, you can go bigger than this," Jane said folding her arms over her chest in disgust as she glanced at the single decorated table. When Rachel had asked to borrow the rooftop to the Dash apartments she had assumed the girl would go all out for a proposal. This one table with a single candle on it was just sad and made Jane want to throttle her friend. "Kristie deserves better than one table and vase with one flower. What happened to the super romantic Daly?" 

Rachel gave a little huffed and rolled her eyes. "I doubt that Kristie would be too focused on that. I think she'd be more shocked by me proposing." Rachel pointed out, ignoring Jane's question. She had been too nervous to really set up, more worried about how to get her proposal out and if Kristie would say yes. God, she hoped the blonde American would say yes or she'd feel stupid proposing like this.

"God we need help." Jane sighed and shook her head at her Houston Dash teammate. She thought that Rachel would be more romantic than this. "I am calling Sofia, Huerta can fix this... mess. I call in reinforcements." Jane gestured vaguely to Rachel's failed attempt at setting up a romantic atmosphere. 

"You suck." Rachel grumbled good-naturedly. Of course, she wasn't actually angry or mad, she did want to have a good proposal. 

"We're going to save this proposal if it's the last thing we do. Or I do, you go get ready and go get Kristie, leave this to me." Jane said taking charge. She planned on helping make the best proposal dinner ever. 

Rachel looked a bit unsure but then nodded. "Fine, but don't let Chapman cook, she'll burn stuff," Rachel called over her shoulder. 

Jane waved her off. "I wasn't going to call her to cook, but she makes good balloon and flower arrangements. Now, go!" Jane ushered her off the rooftop and back downstairs. 

It took a couple hours but Jane managed to recruit Sofia Huerta, Kealia Ohai, Allysha Chapman, Nichelle Prince and Kyah Simon to help her set up the best proposal dinner. Sofia and Kealia cooked, while Allysha and Nichelle set up the directions. Kyah was in charge of mood music and the whole ambiance of the evening. It was a lot of work but Jane wanted to make sure that the proposal went off without a hitch for her friends. 

At seven on the dot, Rachel led Kristie up onto the rooftop. There were tiki torches, fairy lights, and the dinner table looked beautiful and professional. Kristie was very confused as to why all of her friends were standing up on the rooftop around a romantic dinner. 

:"Am I missing something?" Kristie asked, trying to rack her brain on whether or not it was their anniversary. Their two year anniversary wasn't for another three months. 

"Actually you are missing something." Rachel said, turning to face Kristie. She lowered herself down to one knee and pulled out the ring. "Kristie, will you marry me?" 

Kristie stared at Rachel and then to the face of her friends who were staring at her expectantly. 

Jane folded her arms over her chest and met Kristie's gaze head-on. "Come on Mewis, look at this rooftop, tell her you'll marry her."

"If you don't marry this bitch, I'm going to," Kyah called, giving Kristie a pointed look. "Say yes Kristie."

"Yeah say yes, we don't want to put up with a mopey Rachel," Kealia added, watching in amusement as Rachel started blushing. 

Kristie stared down into her girlfriend's face, surprised by all the vulnerability that she saw there. She knew she had the ability to hold Rachel's heart in her hands and she didn't want to break it. 

"I love you Rachel and yeah I'll marry you. It would be the best thing that ever happened to me, aside from dating you." Kristie gave her a warm smile and let Rachel slip the ring onto her finger. 

"I love you too Kris." Rachel murmured, standing up to kiss her fiancee as their friends cheered. 

Jane smiled smugly at her friends and then looked to her teammates. "Let's get out of here and let them enjoy their moment, I could go for a pizza." She mused leading the way off the rooftop, leaving Rachel and Kristie to their bliss. 

"They helped you set this up didn't they?" Kristie asked with an amused smile as she pulled Rachel closer. 

Rachel chuckled and gave a sheepish nod. "I couldn't have done it without my friends. But I am so glad I get to marry you, maybe we'll hire them to be wedding planners."

Kristie burst out laughing. "Oh god no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody should lowkey propose to me, or love me, either works xD
> 
> But seriously I hope you all enjoyed the drabble, leave me some love here or on tumblr @krashlynpride


	19. Getting walked in on pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewis get walked in on by Sam

Prompt: Sam walks in on Dewis, not knowing that they are in a relationship.  
\---  
Sam Mewis knew that being traded from team to team had been hard on Kristie, she felt bad for her sister. That's why she had flown in early for the North Carolina Courage versus Houston Dash game. She wanted to take her sister out and spend some quality time with her. She had found out what room her sister was staying in, and had gotten a key from the front desk clerk after explaining who she was to Kristie. 

The ride up to the third floor of the hotel took longer than Sam wanted and she was glad to be out of it. She let herself into Kristie's room, walking in. "Kristie you won't believe it, I thought that elevator was broken and that I was stuck-" The tallest Mewis sister trailed off as she took in the sight before her. Kristie and one of her teammates were very clearly getting it on. 

"Oh my god." Sam squeaked, turning away and shielding her eyes. "Oh my god." She turned and tried to walk back to the door bumping into it awkwardly because it already had shut. 

Kristie groaned and buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder. She hadn't told Sam that she was dating Rachel yet, and that was not the way she wanted them to meet. 

Rachel was giggling and slowly pulled away from Kristie. "I'd be mad about her ruining our fun, but that was funny." 

"Shut up, no it wasn't, Now my sister is scarred for life." Kristie gently moved away from Rachel and got dressed. "Get dressed and then come to meet my sister." 

Rachel was still laughing and kissed Kristie's cheek. "Alright I'll be down in a few minutes, I need a cold shower first." Rachel was indeed all sweaty and wanted to look halfway presentable for officially meeting Sam.

Kristie tied her hair back into a bun and then making sure she was decent, headed off in the direction Sam went. 

"When did you get here?" Kristie asked surprised that Sam had come to the hotel. 

"I wanted to surprise you and cheer you up, but I see you have found a reason to like Houston. You and Daly huh?" Sam gave her sister a once-over, she didn't judge or really care, but she was surprised that out of everybody it was Daly. 

Kristie blushed a little bit. "Yeah, it's kind of a newer thing. I didn't want to tell anybody until we got more serious."

Sam snorted softly. "It looked pretty serious to me." She mused folding her arms over her chest. 

Kristie shoved her sister lightly. "Yeah, well I like her. I like her a lot Sammy. She makes me so happy, she's been really good to me."

"I bet she has," Sam said wiggling her eyebrows playfully. 

Kristie just groaned and shook her head. "You should really knock next time you come to visit."

It was then that Rachel finally joined the sisters and smiled at Sam. "Hey."

"You know aside from the fact that I literally just saw you both naked, I think you guys are kind of cute together." Sam mused, looking at the way that Rachel stayed close to Kristie as if attracted by a magnet. Sam had never seen her sister light up the way that she did when Rachel came by. 

Rachel smirked at Sam and arched a brow. "Did you enjoy the view? Kris tells me I have a nice ass."

Sam met her gaze and just shook her head. "I've seen better asses. I think half my national team has you beat." 

"Ohh ouch you wound me." Rachel appreciated the banter though, it made things less awkward. "How about we all grab a meal or something, and you can give us the dirt on North Carolina's game plan."

"Not a chance Daly, not a chance. But I will take you up on the food, let's go." Sam said, not minding the change of plans. She had come to Houston to check on her sister, but maybe she didn't need to. It looked like the girl was okay and happy even.


	20. Getting walked in on pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teammate walks in on a private convo.

Prompt: Dewis get walked in on by a teammate  
\--  
“Get out of my face Daly,” Kristie growled softly, the girl had been irritating her all day. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Rachel, she liked her a lot but Rachel had been bugging her all day. 

It had all started that morning when at team breakfast, Rachel had been playing around and flirting with the waitress. Rachel had only been joking, but Kristie was angry. Their relationship while new still meant something to Kristie and to see Rachel treating it like a joke made her angry. Now they were getting a coffee down the street from the hotel.

Truth be told Kristie was starting to wonder if maybe they weren’t meant to be. She had some doubts but she didn’t want to give up yet. There was something about Rachel that pulled Kristie in like a magnet, even when she was angry. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Rachel asked, she had sensed Kristie’s anger but she didn’t know what she had done to piss the girl off. 

“Treat me like a joke, and I’ll drop you like it’s funny,” Kristie grumbled, standing up from the table that she and Rachel had been sitting at. 

Rachel looked like a confused puppy that had just been scolded. “Kristie.. what are you talking about? Drop me, what did I do?” Rachel stood up and followed after Kristie, trying to get the girl to talk to her. 

Kristie wasn’t interested in talk and just kept walking away, wanting some space from Rachel. “Leave me alone Rachel.”

“Not until you talk to me.” Rachel said grabbing at Kristie’s wrist. “Let’s just talk this out, I don’t like it when you’re mad at me.” 

Kristie spun and poked Rachel hard in the chest with a finger. "You're a jerk you know that. You flirt with other girls right in front of me and act like we're all good. You wouldn't like it if I did that to you, so don't do that to me." Kristie said, her temper flaring. 

"Whoa, whoa calm down. I was just joking around with the waitress Kris, I only have eyes for you. I didn't know that bothered you, I won't do it again." Rachel promised, trying to appease her girlfriend. She hadn't meant to make Kristie upset. She would never intentionally try to hurt her. 

The eldest Mewis sister didn't look convinced. "Are you not serious about us, because I'd rather know now if this is just a fling before I get attached." 

Rachel frowned and cupped Kristie's cheeks, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. "It's too late, I'm already attached to you, Kristie. You aren't a fling to me, you're the real deal, the whole damn show." Rachel pressed her forehead against Kristie's, trying to convey how she felt about the girl. 

"I don't like it when you hit on other girls, it makes me feel shitty," Kristie said, closing her eyes and relaxing into Rachel's touch. 

"You're my girlfriend, I won't do it again I swear," Rachel promised, knowing she would do everything in her power to make it up to Kristie. Rachel kissed her once more, the duo getting so lost in their kissing that they only broke apart when they heard an awkward cough. 

"If you two are done playing tonsil hockey, it's time for practice." Amber Brooks gave them an amused smile. 

Kristie blushed and ducked her head. "How long have you been standing there?"

Amber shook her head and shrugged. "Long enough to know you two are girlfriends. Now enough kissing, let's go to practice before we all have to run extra laps. I don't know if you know this but I hate running more than I have to."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Kristie next time we are gonna make out, remind me to book us a place where nobody knows who we are or where we are." Rachel joked before taking her girlfriend's hand and leading the way back to the hotel so they could get ready for practice.


	21. Meeting the family pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kristie's turn to meet Rachel's family

Prompt: Dewis drabble about Rachel taking Kristie home to England to meet her family for the first time

\----  
Flying long distances on planes had never Kristie’s strong suit. She preferred shorter plane rides, but she knew this was for a good cause. She was meeting Rachel’s family for the first time, she had met them through face time and the few times they had visited Rachel in Houston. But this was different because she was meeting them all at once and in England.

She knew it was a big deal because according to most of her teammates, Rachel very rarely let her past girlfriends meet the family and spend time with him. Still as flattered as Kristie was, she was still terrified. She wanted to make a good impression on them and prove that she deserved to be a part of Rachel’s life.

Rachel had noticed Kristie being overly quiet and placed a hand on her lap. “I know you hate when the plane takes off baby, but it’s been like three hours. What’s on your mind?”

“Just worried about your family liking me or not.” Kristie knew there was no point in lying to Rachel, her girlfriend would just see through it. Rachel just had this way of reading her like an open book.

Rachel looked sympathetic and took Kristie’s hand in her own. “Baby they are going to love you. You’re so smart and cute, not to mention funny. You’ll fit right in.” Rachel promised, squeezing her hand affectionately.

Kristie didn’t look convinced but she knew that this was important, because she envisioned a future with Rachel. It was important to know her girlfriend’s family because hopefully one day they would be her family too. “What if they don’t like me though, what if they demand you break up with me?”

Rachel chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Baby they won’t do that, besides I am an adult. I live on my own, and it’s not like I am springing me being gay on them. Just relax okay, maybe get some sleep while you can. Trust me jetlag is not your friend, you’ll be exhausted.” Rachel said nuzzling her affectionately, before tugging her girlfriend closer.

Kristie was tired and so she cuddled into her girlfriend’s side and closed her eyes. “Alright, baby I trust you.” She promised, finally relaxing.


	22. The future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewis talks about the future

Prompt: Dewis talking about the future and what it holds for them

\---  
It started out innocently enough, Kristie had been talking about a cool house she had seen when driving by, Rachel had paused the TV show she was watching and gave Kristie her full attention. There was something about the way that Kristie was lighting up as she talked that had Rachel feeling breathless and happy. 

“If we had a house, how would you decorate it?” Rachel asked quietly, wondering if Kristie had ever thought about a future for them. 

“I think I would probably have some stainless steel appliances, I’d want a big backyard so we could play games with our kids,” Kristie said a dreamy smile on her face. 

Rachel giggled softly and tilted her head to the side. “How many kids would we have.”

“Two to four depends on how many you want. But I at least want one boy and a girl, I want to have a huge backyard where they can play.” Kristie gave a happy little sigh as she envisioned a sprawling backyard with a play-place, a tree house, big enough to have room to play a little soccer or catch.” 

Rachel closed her eyes trying to imagine it all. “Would we have a tire swing for the kids?” She asked. 

“Yeah, of course, it would hang down from the treehouse of course, and be near the trampoline.” Kristie had always wanted a big house, full of rooms that she could fill with love. 

Rachel knew what she was picturing was probably a lot different than what Kristie wanted. “Maybe we could have a small vacation cottage.” 

“That would be cute, I want a future with you Rachie. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Kristie whispered, moving from her side of the couch to Rachel’s so that she could snuggle with her. 

“I want us to be soccer moms.” Rachel murmured, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s head. “I love you, and I want a future with you too.”


	23. Under the Bridge cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cuddles

Prompt: Could you do a drabble based on that pic from when they’re like cuddled under the bridge or whatever that is  
\---  
When Rachel had insisted on showing Kristie one of her favorite spots in town, Kristie had assumed it would be like a cafe or maybe a hole in the wall coffee shop. What she didn’t expect was to be sitting under a bridge and watching the skyline. 

Kristie had been honored that Rachel wanted to show her something important, and she couldn’t deny that it meant a lot. Having Rachel’s arms around her and being held close.

“So how did you find this place babe?” Kristie asked, leaning back into Rachel’s embrace.

Rachel gave a sigh that seemed to rock her whole body. “After my last break up, I had to find places that were just for me. Places that weren’t tainted where I could get closure. I like to sit here and stare at the sky. It’s my favorite spot.” She explained, pressing a kiss to Kristie’s shoulder. She laid her head down, trying to will herself to continue to be open with the American girl. 

“I appreciate you showing it to me,” Kristie said, giving her a reassuring smile. She had never thought that she would be this happy.

“I think you’re the only one worth showing it too,” Rachel mumbled, just content to hold her girlfriend and never let her go.


	24. Everybody's got a past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewis talk about the past

Prompt: Dewis talking about past relationships

\-----  
Kristie was glad to finally be home from practice, she had picked up the mail when she noticed a letter address to Rachel. A soft smile crossed her face and she walked into the apartment, to give her girlfriend the letter.

“Hey, babe you got a letter,” Kristie called out, setting her gear down by the couch. Rachel hadn’t been feeling very well so she had stayed home sick. Kristie moved to where her girlfriend was sprawled out. She felt her girlfriend’s temperature, relieved that Rachel wasn’t running a temp anymore.

“You came back,” Rachel mumbled, feeling a little out of it still. She took Kristie’s hand and pulled her down so that they could cuddle together on the couch.

Kristie giggled softly and nodded. “Of course I cam back to you love, how are you feeling?”

“Like shit still, I think you’re the only person I have ever dated who insisted on making me soup.” Rachel snuggled into her.

Kristie just stayed close, trying to send her girlfriend some positive and healing energy. “I am sorry you haven’t felt good my love,” Kristie whispered softly to her, trying to help her feel better. Rachel had told her before about how all of her exes had just kind of left her on her own when Rachel was sick. Kristie wanted to be there for her no matter what.

“I love you, Kris,” Rachel mumbled, her eyes flickering shut. “You said I had mail?”

“Yeah, I think it’s too a teammates wedding.” Kristie had recognized the envelope, she had received one earlier. “I love you too by the way, are you going to be my date?”

Rachel snorted a little bit but didn’t open her eyes. “Of course I am, I can’t let somebody steal my date.”

“You never have to worry about that Rachie. You’re the only one I want.” Kristie reassured her, she knew that in the past Rachel had been cheated on a lot. There had been a lot of pain there and Kristie was doing her best to prove to Rachel that their relationship was different. It didn’t have to turn out like all the previous ones Rachel had been in.

“You make me happy, I’ve never been this happy.” Rachel gave a weary smile and then yawned. 

“Sleep babe, I’m going to make you some lunch okay. I’ll wake you up when it’s done.” Kristie pressed a kiss to her cheek and then untangled herself from her girlfriend. She loved her and whatever was in the past was going to stay in the past, Rachel was her future.


	25. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristie is missing Rachel

Prompt: can you do a Dewis Drabble about Rachel being on international duty and Kristie being proud but also missing her and hating the time difference

\---  
The hardest part of being separated from her girlfriend for Kristie was not being able to be there to kiss her. The gentle way that Rachel would brush their lips together always had Kristie feeling like she was on cloud nine. There was nothing that made her heart beat as fast as when Rachel would tell her that she loved her and kiss her. 

Kristie longed to be able to kiss Rachel and tell her just how proud she was of all the hard work that the girl had put in. Getting called into a national team and qualifying for the World Cup was exciting. She knew that it was a struggle to get playing time, to be considered National Team quality but Kristie believed in her. She felt like the girl was finally earning so much deserved recognition. 

Kristie checked the clock and sighed, it was like three am in England and she didn’t want to call and wake her girlfriend up. She knew that her favorite girl needed some sleep after the rollercoaster of emotions that Rachel had no doubt experienced. 

It was hard to go to sleep when they were apart. Often times Kristie just slept on the couch when they were apart. She preferred the couch rather than having to go to sleep in a big bed by herself. She sent her girlfriend a message and then went on Instagram. She uploaded a picture of her girlfriend in the national team kit.

“I am so proud of you and all you do superstar. You’re so strong and such a hard worker. England is lucky to have you, I love you Queen Rachie. Go out there and kick some ass at the World Cup.” 

Kristie couldn’t wait until she could hold her girlfriend in her arms again. She longed for the lazy Sundays where they could cuddle or to wake up in Rachel's embrace and know that the girl was going to be there to hold her close no matter what. She hated time zone differences so much, they were making it hard to get quality time in with her girlfriend.


	26. Kristie proposes instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A role reversal where Kristie proposes

Prompt: Could you write a fic where Kristie proposes instead of Rachel, please?  
\----  
Kristie knew how much of a neat freak her girlfriend was, that’s why she was carefully arraigning the rose petals so that they formed a perfect heart on the bed. She waited anxiously for her girlfriend to come in from the other room. Kristie had told her she was taking a shower, but she had actually been setting up the bedroom for her proposal.

The display just had to be perfect for both of their sakes. There were little candles that flickered around the room, casting a romantic glow about the room. It made her happy to know that perhaps everything was actually going to go according to plan. Now all she needed was Rachel to come in and allow Kristie the opportunity to propose and confess her true feelings.

It was weird to her, that she had known from the moment she laid eyes on Rachel that she was going to marry her. The girl made her feel happy and a whole lot of things the girl had never felt before. Rachel was like a hurricane, vibrant and beautiful. She had taken Kristie's world and completely changed it, taking what felt ordinary and making it extraordinary.

Perhaps it was silly to say it, but before Rachel had come around, Kristie's world felt bleak. Kristie had been floundering but Rachel had brought her so much joy and light, Rachel made her want to be a better person and a better soccer player. 

Kristie lowered herself down to her knee, wincing at the still sharp pain she felt sometimes. She opened the box and cleared her throat. “Rachie, will you come here?”

Rachel who had been playing on her phone got off the couch and walked into the bedroom. “Do you need help with your bra again?” It wasn’t unusual for her girlfriend to ask for help when the straps got twisted.

Rachel froze when she saw Kristie down on her knee with a ring box in her hand. She could see the heart-shaped display of rose petals and raised a brow. “What the heck are you doing?” She squeaked out, surprised and taken back by the proposal. 

“I have something else you can help me with Rachel. The rest of my life.” Kristie gave her a warm little smile and held the box up to her so Rachel could see the ring. “I know we’ve talked about our future together and I was going to wait until after the world cup but baby… will you marry me?” Kristie asked, looking hopeful.

Rachel was dumbstruck but nodded her head. “Yes, of course.” She couldn’t imagine her life without Kristie and she did want to marry her. “I love you, of course, I’ll marry you.” She said letting the other blonde put the ring onto her finger before Rachel tugged her into a passionate kiss.


	27. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is worried for Kristie

Prompt: Drabble about Rachel not staying for autographs after Kristie's injury.

\----  
Rachel felt guilty, knowing the fans had waited for her all game. They had been waiting for the chance to get their gear signed but her attention was elsewhere. She needed to know if Kristie was okay. The pain that had been etched all over her girlfriend’s face had terrified her. She knew when Kristie had gone down originally the girl was in pain, but she had to give it to Kris, the girl kept playing. 

Now, all that Rachel could think about was getting to Kristie’s side and holding her hand. She didn’t know just how the injury was but she was worried about her. She could hear the fans calling out her name, she felt bad for ignoring them but Kristie needed her more. 

The very idea that Kristie was alone at the hospital made her sick to her stomach.

“I am sorry guys, I’ll make sure to sign extra long next time,” Rachel called, trying to give them all a pleading look. "I really need to go, I have something to take care of." 

"It's okay we understand. Go be with your girl." One of the fans said, clearly sympathetic to Rachel's plight.

Usually, Rachel was one of the last ones off the pitch, always staying extra late to make sure the fans got the signatures they wanted. It meant a lot to her that they were willing to forgo their chance at a signature so that Rachel could get to Kristie's side. She made it to her car and got in, tires squealing as she peeled out of the parking lot.

Rachel sped all the way to the hospital, thankful to not get pulled over. Perhaps the Gods of mercy was on her side, being sympathetic as well to her struggle. She made it into the ER and found Kristie going over to take her girlfriend's hand. She hated seeing the scared look in her eyes.


	28. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewis comes out

Prompt: Dewis coming out  
\----  
“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Rachel asked, giving Kristie a once over. Rachel wasn’t ashamed to be with Kristie, she was darn right proud of being with her. However being out in public was a lot different then being out of the public eye. She wanted to prepare her girlfriend for any potential backlash. Rachel had seen enough hate in her life and she wanted to spare Kristie any and all pain. 

Kristie thought about, she had been thinking about it for a long time. She knew that her family would support her and most likely the fans would too. She was aware there would be some hate as well, but at this moment she felt confident that Rachel would be by her side. Besides what better day to come out on, than National Coming out Day.

"I don't want you to feel pressured, we can wait until you're ready. We're not in any rush baby." Rachel continued, worried that perhaps she was forcing the other blonde. That was the last time she wanted to do. 

“You aren't forcing me, babe. I really do think I am ready,” Kristie admitted, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. “You can post the photo now.”

The photo was of them cuddling and watching soccer. Kristie had insisted that the caption be ‘My partner in crime on and of the field.’ and then to top it all off, a heart emoji. 

Rachel kissed her cheek and then posted the picture to her own Instagram. It didn’t take very long for their teammates and fellow NWSL players to get a hold of it. Kristie’s sister Sam commented a couple hearts, as did her friend Steph. 

“I am proud to be with you babe,” Rachel whispered nuzzling her softly. 

"The feeling is very much mutual babe," Kristie whispered, her heart felt full. Even though she knew she didn't owe it to anybody to come out, it still felt like a burden was off her shoulders. She knew for a lot of people that it wasn't safe to come out, but she felt blessed that she had a support system that would allow her too.


	29. You're hearts like an elevator it stops at every floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewis has a fight

Prompt: Dewis Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.   
\---  
“So you’re just going to walk away? Just like that, come on Daly talk to me.” Kristie was furious as she stalked through the hotel hallway. They were on the tenth floor of some fancy hotel, but it didn’t even matter right now because Rachel had snapped at her over something stupid and stormed towards the elevator. 

“I don’t want to talk to you, you’re a cheater!” Rachel snarled stomping into the elevator and jamming her fingers into the first-floor button. 

Kristie looked insulted, feeling like the breath had been knocked out of her lungs. She couldn't believe what Rachel had said, she was thinking she had probably just misheard her. “Excuse me? I am not a cheater, I would never cheat on you.” She scrambled onto the elevator, wanting to talk the situation out. She was hurt that Rachel would even accuse her of cheating. 

“I know when I am being cheated on Mewis. I saw the messages on your phone from Kealia. ‘Can’t wait to see you tonight, it’s gonna be a blast.' 'I’ll wear my party dress, see you soon doll.' 'Let me know when Rachel leaves so I can come over.'” Rachel felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She had trusted Kristie and she felt so betrayed. Not only by Kristie but she had thought that Kealia was a good friend and she felt stabbed in the back by her too. 

Kristie stared at her and then pressed the button for every floor between theirs and the first floor, so she’d have time to talk to her. “You went through my phone?” She tried to keep her tone even, but there was a bit of accusation layered in there.

“Are you kidding me? You’re mad about that?” Rachel asked, cursing as the elevator gave a sudden jolt. “Look what you did asshole, now we’re stuck in the elevator.”

Kristie sighed softly. “The message wasn’t what you thought, I would never cheat on you. I am throwing you a surprise party for your World Cup send-off party.” Kristie grumbled, grumpy that the party was now spoiled. “Kealia was coming over to help me decorate, she’s going to bring JJ. The whole team knows about it.”

It was now Rachel’s turn to look surprised, she realized she had fucked up by accusing Kristie. “Kris…I am sorry. You're throwing a send-off party?”

"I was," Kristie said pointedly, barely containing her anger. Frowning, Kristie turned away from her girlfriend. “I am not a cheater, I wouldn’t do that to somebody I love.” She slumped against the elevator and gave a sigh. 

Rachel wanted to reach out and fix things. "I am sorry I just thought that you were being secretive and going into the other room to take phone calls." 

"I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Kristie pointed out, she let out a bitter laugh. "If you were worried you could have talked to me." 

"Okay, I should have talked to you. I guess I just started panicking and assumed the worst." Rachel finally did reach out and took Kristie's hand. "Can we talk please, we're going to be stuck in here for a while." 

Kristie finally relented and allowed Rachel to take her hand. "I'm in love with you Rachel, you have my heart. I just wanted to do something nice for you and now it's ruined and we're stuck in an elevator." 

Rachel looked around the enclosed space and then back to Kristie. "It could be worse."

"How?" Kristie grumbled, still pissed. 

"We could be trapped in here and one of us could have to go to the bathroom." Rachel said with a straight face. 

Kristie did her best but finally cracked a tiny smile. "You are such a weirdo."

Rachel gave a nod. "Yeah I am, but I am your weirdo."


	30. A hammock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewis in a hammock

Prompt: Dewis in a hammock  
\---  
"Get in." Kristie pleaded softly. 

"No." Rachel fired back, shaking her head rapidly. 

"I assure you it is probably safer than the skateboards you ride." Kristie had been trying for twenty minutes to get Rachel to come to lay down with her in the hammock.

“I don’t trust it.” Rachel said poking the string netting of the hammock. It was swinging a little bit already due to Kristie being in it. "I'm going to fall, I just know it."

Kristie smirked a little bit. "When have you ever fallen that I haven't caught you." Kristie wiggled her eyebrows playfully. 

"There is a first time for everything." Rachel deadpanned, still wearing a skeptical frown.

“Please babe I’ve always wanted to nap and cuddle in a hammock.” Kristie gave her, the best little pout she could. Ever since she and Rachel had gotten together, there was a bucket list of things Kristie wanted to try. 

Rachel didn’t seem as thrilled. “is this like the time you made me walk down that Christmas tree lane with you?” 

Kristie nodded. “Please baby.” She begged. 

“Okay, okay.” Rachel climbed in and opened her arms to cuddle her lover. Kristie snuggled into her chest, and Rachel gave a little sigh. “Okay so maybe these hammocks aren’t so bad.” 

Kristie giggled softly and kissed the top of her head. "See it's just you and me. I told you I wouldn't let you fall." 

Rachel shrugged and rubbed at Kristie's back. Perhaps a new place to cuddle her girlfriend wasn't the worst thing in the world.


	31. Say my name not her name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel says the wrong name in her sleep.

Prompt: Dewis Drabble about one of them saying an ex’s name in their sleep  
\---  
Kristie was sound asleep or at least trying to be sound asleep. She could feel Rachel twitching and shifting around on the bed a lot, which was a tell-tale sign that her girlfriend of almost a year was having a nightmare. 

Kristie sat up and turned on the bedside lamp, before turning to look at Rachel. The girl looked visibly distressed, muttering things in her sleep. Kristie placed her hand on Rachel’s shoulder, trying to wake her up. 

“Stop Sarah.” Rachel muttered, smacking at Kristie’s hand. 

Kristie looked confused at the mention of Rachel’s ex. She wondered what kind of nightmare Rachel was having about her. 

“Baby you need to wake up,” Kristie said nudging her again.

“Sarah, I’m with Kristie, stop. No touching.” Rachel rolled away, and fell off the bed, landing with a thud.

Kristie bit back a laugh, hearing the now awake Rachel cursing in agitation. “You okay there baby?”

“I fell off the bed and now my ass hurts.” Rachel climbed back on the bed and groaned. 

“You were saying Sarah’s name, what was going on in your dream?” Kristie asked curiously. She wasn’t accusing just curious as to what Rachel’s mindset was. 

Rachel blushed and snuggled into Kristie’s side. “Was dreaming that I was waiting at a club for you, and Sarah was there. She kept trying to dance with me and hit on me but I told her I was waiting for you.” Rachel explained.

Kristie couldn’t help but smile. “Faithful even in your dreams. I love you, babe.”

“Love you too.” Rachel said, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s jaw before going back to sleep with her head on Kristie’s chest.


	32. Missing you pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel misses Kristie this time

Prompt: Rachel picking up Kristie and Steph from airport after one of their annual vacations  
\---  
“Don’t you do it, Kristie I swear to god” Steph warned narrowly ducking out of the way and Kristie brought her hand down to touch Steph’s sunburn. “Asshole.”

Kristie giggled softly. “It’s not my fault you forgot to wear sunscreen,” Kristie said smugly, looking past Steph to where Rachel was waiting by the baggage claim. Just seeing her girlfriend had her wanting to jump for joy. It wasn't fair just how hot her girlfriend looked everytime they saw each other again. 

Both Steph and Kristie had been on a cruise trip with Sam, but Sam had gone back to NCC and Rachel was picking up Steph and Kristie in California for some training time. 

“Hey look it’s your girlfriend.” Steph teased sticking out her tongue at Kristie. She could tell by the dumbass look on her friend's face that Kristie had spotted Rachel. She couldn't help but tease her. That was Steph's job as Kristie's best friend. 

Kristie didn’t even care and jogged the rest of the distance between her and Rachel, leaping into her girlfriend’s arms. She kissed her deeply in greeting just happy to be with her again.

“Yep, back to third wheeling.” Steph grumbled, the sunburnt girl was clearly not happy about it. 

“What’s up her ass?” Rachel asked once she set Kristie down.

“She got sunburned.” Kristie whispered giggling as she took Rachel’s hand in her own. 

Steph rolled her eyes and marched on ahead past them to grab her own luggage.

"Steph come back, I missed you too." Rachel called, she had missed the both of them. She loved Kristie more than anything, but Rachel felt at home amongst Kristie's friends and family too.


	33. Where ever you are, there I will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristie surprises Rachel at a game.

Prompt: Dewis drabble about Kristie surprising Rachel at her England game on Saturday  
\---

Rachel was trying to warm up and get her head in the game. It confused her as to why Kristie hadn’t sent her usual good morning text. She figured the girl was sleeping but it still knocked her out of her usual routine. 

Rachel would normally wake up, text Kristie, then go about her day. Rachel knew for qualifying she had to get her head in the game, she didn’t have time to slack off. 

She was warming up, taking some shots on goal when a sign caught her eye. It was in Kristie’s handwriting but it was the words that gave it away. 

‘Score a goal princess Rachie.’

Rachel started at it then shifted her gaze to the sign holder. A look of utter shock crossed her features as she locked eyes with an amused Kristie Mewis. 

It appeared that Kristie had taken a last minute flight to come support her girlfriend, sign and all. 

Rachel ran to her and kissed her soundly on the lips. “What are you doing here?” She asked, totally blown away by the surprise. 

Kristie shrugged her shoulders. “Just thought I’d remind you that you didn’t wake up today to be ordinary. Now go kick some ass baby girl.”


	34. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristie can't sleep

Prompt: Kristie can't sleep  
\---  
“I can’t sleep,” Kristie muttered, tossing and turning for probably the tenth time that night. She let out a huff of irritation and rolled over on her side, prodding a sleeping Rachel. It took a couple tries, but Kristie was persistent and kept poking her side.

Well, Rachel was trying to sleep, but every movement Kristie made, seemed to shift the bed. “You haven’t even tried,” Rachel mumbled, pulling a pillow over her head. She wanted to sleep but lately Kristie had been unable to sleep like a normal person.

Kristie gave a little huff and moved to flop down on top of Rachel, who groaned. “Come on Rachie, wake up. Hang out with me.”

Rachel yawned and finally sat up. “Okay, okay I’m up, i’m up.” 

Kristie let out a little whoop of joy. She had missed Rachel so much while the girl was away and now that they were both together she didn't want to waist even a second of their time together.


	35. Take me back to the butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited after time spent apart brings back the butterflies

Prompt: Dewis Drabble idea - first date night in 2 weeks when Rachel got back from England. Both having butterflies and feel like it’s the first date again  
\---  
“Honey, I’m home…Honey?” Rachel’s eyes roamed the apartment, seeking out any sign of the blonde girl she loved. She saw no signed of Kristie and wandered further into the apartment to investigate and see if she could find out where the woman was. Kristie had been texting with her, but when she had sent Kristie a message saying she was about fifteen minutes out, Kristie had left her on read and quit responding.

The pair had been apart for close to two and a half weeks while Rachel completed some international duty games for England. It had felt like the longest two and a half weeks of Rachel’s life. She had called Kristie when she could, but it wasn’t the same as being in person. When she reached their bathroom, she saw a message written in lipstick on the mirror. 

‘Hey baby, I am so glad you’re home. I really missed you and I decided I would show you just how much. I rented the rooftop for the night so we could recreate our first date. Why don’t you get dressed in a nice dress and meet me up here? I have some food waiting for us. - Kristie’

Rachel couldn’t help but feel butterflies exploding in her chest, it never failed to amaze her just how thoughtful Kristie could be. The girl took her breath away and she loved her for it. Doing as she was instructed too by Kristie’s note she got dressed and headed upstairs to the apartment roof. Once she reached the top, she was surprised to find it decorated with tiki torches and fairy lights. 

“You really went out of your way for me didn’t you,” Rachel called out, once she laid eyes on Kristie. She was surprised to see her, but God did the girl look amazing. Kristie was wearing a tight little red dress while Rachel had picked a nice silver one, that she kept in the back of her closet for special occasions. 

“Well, my girlfriend deserves nothing but the best,” Kristie replied, her own breath hitching when she saw how stunning Rachel looked. She recalled the feeling of being so taken back and stunned from their first date. Rachel had managed to woo her and Kristie had never looked back at all. 

“I missed you.” Rachel managed to croak out, closing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her as deeply as she could. 

Kristie melted into the kiss, her hands settling on Rachel’s hips. She knew that she would never tire of kissing her, Rachel’s lips felt like home as cliche as it sounded. Rachel was her better half, no matter the distance, Kristie knew that their hearts were beating in time together. 

Pulling away breathless, Rachel pressed her forehead to Kristie’s and sighed softly. “It feels good to be home.” 

Kristie merely laughed and ran her fingers over Rachel’s jawline. “Welcome home baby girl, welcome home.”

“So you decided to recreate our first date?” Rachel asked, curious and yet excited about it. 

Kristie laughed even harder now and nodded. “Perhaps with me not making as much of a fool of myself.”

“It was charming, it made me fall for you when you blushed and kept trying to subtly check my ass out.” Rachel teased, unable to help it. It made her feel special to know that Kristie still wanted her now as much as she wanted her then.


	36. Rehab Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristie has a rough day

Prompt: Dewis Drabble of Kristie having a bad day of rehab and Rachel supporting her

\---  
Kristie Mewis was feeling more than a little miserable, a whole lot of regret and disappointment in herself. She had been working so hard to recover from her ACL injury and yet she had hit sort of a snag in her recovery. It frustrated her to no end that she wasn’t where she wanted to be in her recovery process.

She was beginning to slowly jog, but it was still somewhat painful and tedious. Every time she so much as tried to pick up her pace her knee would ache something first. It was rather easy to get discouraged and that’s where she was.

Walking into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Kristie just walked towards the bedroom flopping down face-first on the bed. She was still angry and upset at herself and hadn’t even noticed Rachel in the kitchen.

“Hey now, I don’t even get a hello?” Rachel asked as she appeared in the doorway. It wasn’t like Kristie to just flat out ignore her. Normally Kristie would seek her out, so the fact that the American hadn’t, seemed to worry her.

“I’m sorry, hey baby,” Kristie said though her words were muffled behind the pillow. She felt the bed dip as Rachel sat next to her and rubbed her back.

“Bad day at physical therapy love?” Rachel knew the pains of physical therapy well, she was always getting hurt herself. “You want to tell me about it? I can listen, I promise you, babe.”

Kristie grunted and gave a nod before lifting her head and resting her cheek on Rachel’s thigh. “I feel like I am never going to be as fast as I was before. I can hardly jog and it still hurts like a bitch.”

Rachel rubbed her back, trying to be sympathetic. “You might not be as fast as you were, but you’re still going to be plenty fast. It’ll be okay.” Rachel hated seeing her down in the dumps. She wanted to take away all of her fears and worries. “Besides you’re still recovering. You aren’t where you were six months ago, and you are still not where you’re going to be six months into the future. You’re going to be okay Kristie.”

“I missed you,” Kristie admitted with a soft sigh. She had missed her girlfriend something fierce, she always felt happier when they were together. Rachel had helped her get through a lot that year that otherwise Kristie wasn’t sure she would have. The other soccer player had a way of calming her down and getting her to reevaluate the situation.

“I missed you even more than that. Now come on babe, I made you some brownies.” Rachel wasn’t the greatest cook, but she was amazing at making brownies.

A laugh escaped Kristie. “Are they special brownies?”

Frowning, Rachel shook her head. “Sadly the only thing special about them is that I made them with my love.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Kristie mused kissing her cheek, she was already feeling a bit better now.

“Well come on then.” Rachel said, helping the girl up so they could go snag some freshly baked brownies.


	37. Holigays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewis during thanksgiving

Prompt: Dewis spends Thanksgiving together and makes plans for Christmas  
\--  
Kristie was somewhat excited to spend the holidays together with her girlfriend Rachel. They had missed their first batch of holidays together due to Rachel being summoned for a camp for the English National Team. Now, however, they had been together for close to two years and things were going swimmingly. The both of them were far happier than they had ever been in their other relationships and it felt nice. 

It was a Mewis family tradition to go all out for the holidays and Thanksgiving and Christmas were the top of the list. Kristie had convinced Rachel to go back with her to Boston to share the holiday with Kristie’s family.

“Are you sure it’s fine that I am showing up?” Rachel asked curiously, a bit worried that Kristie’s parents would eventually get sick of her showing up at all the family events. Even though they had been together for those two years, she was concerned that Kristie’s family would end up disliking her for always crashing events by being Kristie’s plus one.

Krisite gave a small chuckle and squeezed her hand. “I think they expect you by now and they think of you like another daughter. If they can accept Steph into the family, then they can accept my girlfriend.” Kristie purred nuzzling her affectionately once they pulled into the driveway of the Mewis family home.

Rachel still looked a little unconvinced by she did care deeply for Kristie’s parents and family. They had become her home away from home, her family here in the states.

Almost immediately as they got out of the car, they were bombarded by Sam rushing out to hug them. “Thank god you both are here. Dad dropped Mom’s famous apple pie and I think she’s gonna cut him up and serve him in the next one.”

Rachel looked horrified before she seemed to understand that Sam was joking at least somewhat. “Can your mom just make another one?” Rachel asked quietly.

Now it was both the Mewis sister’s turns to look at her in shock. The sisters look at each other and then back at Rachel.

“Mom has a special recipe. It takes her a solid two days to get all the ingredients the right way. She has to let the apples set the right way, and they have to be freshly picked.” Sam explained her eyes wide.

Rachel crinkled her nose. “That seems a bit excessive, doesn’t it? It’s just pie.” She pointed out.

“Just pie? Just pie, are you kidding me?” Sam asked, throwing her hands up dramatically in the air. “That’s like saying Legally Blonde is just a movie and not the cornerstone of our civilization, that’s like saying soccer is just a kids game.”

Kristie couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s dramatics. “You’ll find that my family is particular about their pie babe.”

Rachel just looked confused but figured that was what Americans did. “Okay, well what if we just got go to the store and buy an apple pie to make up for the ruined one.” She suggested, just trying to help.

Sam shook her head. “A store-bought pie is not the same as one that has been made with tender love and care at home by your mother. But maybe just one you can convince mom.”

Rachel shrugged and walked into the Mewis family home, greeting Kristie’s parents fondly. She really liked them, they were warm and genuinely nice people.

Much to her surprise, the older couple were not fighting about a pie but instead were waiting for Rachel. When they saw her, they nodded to a seat at the head of the table.

“Every year at Thanksgiving, we always reflect on what we’re most thankful for and this year it’s you, Rachel. Welcome to the family.” Kristie’s dad said, lightly patting her shoulder.

“What? Really?” Rachel was surprised, she blushed a little bit. “I thought you were fighting about pie.”

Kristie’s mom laughed. “No, we just needed Sam to distract you long enough for us to finish setting the table.”

Sam laughed as she walked up behind Rachel. “My mom does have a special pie but it’s not that important.” She mused, hugging her future sister-in-law.

Kristie pulled out Rachel’s chair for her. “We’re glad you’re here babe. You’re always welcome.”

Rachel felt oddly touched, it always surprised her when Kristie and the Mewis family would go out of their way to do nice things for her. She wasn’t always sure she deserved it.

“Thank you guys, I am proud to be a part of this family,” Rachel replied, squeezing Kristie’s hand as she sat down. “Maybe one of these days Kristie can come to visit my family for the holidays.”

“I’d like that.” Kristie mused with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “That’s actually the plan, I got us tickets to see your family for Christmas.”

Once more, Rachel was taken back. “Are you messing with me?” She asked it had been years since she had last gotten to spend an actual holiday with her family back in England. It really was lonely sometimes always being away from them.

Kristie nodded her head. “We leave the eighteenth of December, and we’re staying for like two weeks and a half weeks. We fly back on the fourth of January.” Kristie explained, knowing it would mean a lot to Rachel.

“You’re really trying to make me cry on Thanksgiving aren’t you? I am so thankful for you babe and for your thoughtfulness. I am a lucky girl.” Rachel mused, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

“I love you Queen Rachie.”

“I love you too,” Rachel whispered, her heart feeling content and full of love for the other soccer player.


	38. Secret Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel has a new secret tattoo

Prompt: Dewis finding a secret tattoo  
\---  
“Hey baby... Rach, what is this?” 

Rachel crinkled a brow, mumbling softly. She was half-way asleep, Kristie settled on her back rubbing her shoulders. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen this tattoo before.” Kristie continued, running her fingers over the little sunflower tattoo. The tattoo itself wasn't very big at all, but it looked new. She was sure she would have known about it, but then again Rachel had been away in England for the national team camps. “When did you get this babe.”

“England at national team camp,” Rachel mumbled, blinking as she tried to wake herself up. She had meant to tell Kristie about it when she got home but they had been so wrapped up in each other that she had forgotten. Being wrapped up in her girlfriend made her a lot happier than having to miss her girlfriend from a distance. 

Kristie continued tracing it before she dropped a light little kiss to it. It seemed to fit her girlfriend well and she liked the ink. Kristie always enjoyed tracing Rachel’s tattoos. The girl was the hottest thing that KMew had ever seen. 

“I got it for our one year anniversary. I knew we’d be apart but I wanted to have something that reminded me of you. You’re my sunshine babe, I love you and I love that you always have our home filled with flowers.” Rachel carefully rolled over and stared up into her girlfriend’s eyes. 

Kristie pressed a tender kiss against her lips. “I love you too baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so for those of you who enjoy my writing, would you guys mind checking out my Ko-fi page and consider donating. I am helping my family with bills, gas, helping feed like 8 people, and the holidays are coming up. So any little bit helps. https://ko-fi.com/becksthewolf
> 
> \- Becks


	39. World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World Cup feels, with supportive girlfriend Kristie.

Prompt: Dewis at the World Cup ft Kristie being super supportive  
\---  
“Come on Rachie!” Kristie was front row at the World Cup in France. She was torn right now because England was playing the United States. The love of her life was playing for England, while her own sister and best friends were playing for the USA. 

Kristie wanted to be supportive of her sister Sam, but she also wanted to cheer Rachel on. Kristie had joked with the duo that she was going to wear Sam’s jersey the first half and then the second half wear Rachel’s. 

Either way she knew by the end of the game that one of them was going to be disappointed. Sam was being her usual badass self, guarding the midfield and Rachel already had a goal for England, despite the USA being up by three goals still. 

Kristie jumped up when Rachel got fouled in the penalty box, frowning when Rachel immediately got back up and got straight in the face of Rose Lavelle who had fouled her. 

“Cool it down Rachel, cool it down,” Kristie whispered, not wanting her girlfriend to get into a fight. She held her breath when Rachel went to take the penalty kick and then erupted into cheers when her girlfriend scored her second goal of the game. 

Even though the USA won 4-2, Kristie was still proud of Rachel for trying. She loved how much of a fighter the girl was, how hard she tried. Kristie waited patiently after the game and then launched herself at her girlfriend peppering soft kisses along her jaw. “Two goals in a world cup, way to go.” She cheered. 

Her girlfriend was clearly sad about losing the game, but also proud that she had gotten her name down in the history books. It was rare that a player scored more than once against the USA’s tough offense

“Yeah, it was pretty bad ass of me,” Rachel admitted with a modest shrug. It always made her blush when Kristie would praise her, Rachel just wanted to make sure that she was more than enough for her girlfriend. 

Kristie just laughed and kissed her again, proud to be wearing her girlfriend’ jersey. "You know, you're a rockstar baby." Kristie promised, squeezing her hand and kissing the back of it. She wanted to be as supportive as possible. 

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving," Rachel admitted, she was bummed about losing but at least her and Kristie would still get to hang around and enjoy the rest of the World Cup.


	40. You're going where now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel possibly gets traded away

Prompt: One of them finds out they're being traded.  
\---  
Rachel’s hands felt shaky as she stared at the email on her phone. She had always wanted to play for Paris Saint Germain. Playing for PSG, Lyon or any of the major players in Europe was always a big deal. Rachel had been a kid dreaming of playing there and with the email from her agent, they were expressing an interest in her. Apparently, PSG had liked what they saw in Rachel and thought that she would be an asset to their top-tier program. 

As excited as Rachel was, she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She loved playing for Houston, the Dash had quickly become her family. On top of that, Kristie was in Houston and Rachel did not like the idea of being away from her girlfriend. They had been together a year now, but everything felt new still. 

She wasn’t sure how Kristie would take the news that Rachel was being offered a large contract to play somewhere else. Rachel knew Houston could loan her to PSG, but the real question was if Rachel wanted to take that risk. She knew for a fact that if she remained in the States she’d be a start with the Dash. She didn’t know if she’d be a starter for PSG. With the World Cup coming up, all the exposure and playing time she could get was going to be vital. 

Hearing the front door open, Rachel stood up. She knew she needed to talk to Kristie before she made a huge decision that would affect both of them. “Hey babe can we talk, I need some advice.” 

Kristie who was setting her purse and keys down on the island counter in the kitchen nodded her head. “Yeah, sure baby. What’s wrong?” Kristie asked, already feeling like something was up from the nervous energy radiating off of Rachel. 

“I just got an email from my agent. PSG wants me to come to play for them on loan for the season.” Rachel said, not even attempting to beat around the bush. She didn’t want to drag things out, not when she knew that Kristie would be honest and actually hear her out. 

“Do you want to go play for PSG?” Kristie asked, wanting to see where Rachel’s head was at. Kristie wasn’t the type of girlfriend to deny Rachel the opportunity of a lifetime. 

Rachel let out a soft sigh and shrugged. “It’s always been my dream to play for them or Lyon. It could get me a lot of national exposure if I become a starter, but they have so many talented players, that I might just waste my potential on the bench.” Rachel explained, trying to process all her thoughts. 

“Well, you never know unless you try.” Kristie pointed out. She closed the distance between them, pressing a reassuring kiss to her girlfriend’s temple. “Rachel you are one of the bravest people I know, if you want to go play in France then go play in France. Take that team and elevate it.” Kristie encouraged. 

Rachel melted into the older woman’s embrace. “What about us though? I really don't want to lose you or what we have going.”

Kristie shrugged her shoulders. “What about us Rach, I mean I’ll be here for you. We’ve had to do long distance before, I am sure we could handle it for a season. I am not gonna lie and say I won’t miss you, but I think we can handle it. You are not going to lose me at Rachel.” Kristie was confident in their relationship. Maybe at the beginning, she wouldn’t have been, but she felt a level of comfort. 

“You really think I should go for it?” Rachel asked, looking for any signs of doubt. Kristie wasn’t giving her any signs though, the way that Kristie was staring at her with love and adoration, had Rachel wanting to just kiss her and never let her go. 

“I am absolutely certain that we can make it through the distance for a season, and that you can be one of the best players on that pitch. I believe in you and your dreams love. You should go for it.” Kristie said, giving her a sound kiss on the lips. 

Rachel felt insanely grateful to have a partner who believed in her and wanted her to succeed as badly as Kristie did. “You’ll call me lots and wear my jersey sometimes?” 

Kristie nodded and laughed. “Yes baby, I’ll buy all your gear and be your biggest fan. No doubt about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying these stories. Support your local authors with kind comments and kudos please.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, leave me some love lol. Validate me with kudos and I guess leave some prompts if you want too. No guarantee I'll get to them, but I can try. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at Krashlynpride
> 
> \- Becks


End file.
